Pebolim
by Amanur
Summary: Sakura volta para uma visita rápida à casa de seus pais, e acaba encontrando seu amigo de infância, quem ela costumava ser apaixonada. E ele a convida para entrar em casa, com segundas intenções. Oneshot.  Ita x Saku x Sasu


Disclaimer: Todos os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

Fic sem fins lucrativos.

Avisos: Romance, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Universo Alternativo.

Contém linguagem MUITA explícita.

Ita x Saku x Sasu

...

PEBOLIM

Capítulo Único

Há três anos desde que saí de casa, para morar na capital. Fui com uma amiga, para fazer faculdade lá. Mas sexta feira, depois de muitas promessas, resolvi que iria visitar meus pais, na antiga casa em que sempre vivi, já que estava de férias. Apesar da ansiedade em vê-los, não levava muitas expectativas para minha volta, já que, basicamente, seriamos apenas nós três dentro daquela casa. Naruto, meu namorado, até quis vir, mas teve que ficar por causa do trabalho. Então, prometi que ficaria apenas uns três dias com meus pais.

Meu taxi parou na frente de casa às três da tarde. Enquanto o motorista pegava minha mala do porta-malas do carro, um jipe preto parou em frente à casa dos meus vizinhos da frente, fazendo meu coração palpitar.

Quando era pequena, eu tinha uma queda pelos irmãos Uchiha. Mas depois, com o tempo, fui percebendo que eles eram aqueles tipos de caras que gostavam de sair todos os dias só para "pegar as minas". Então, meu encanto, aos poucos, foi passando. Além disso, os dois acabaram se mudado para outra cidade, com a separação de seus pais, antes mesmo de me mudar. Havia uns cinco anos desde que os vi pela ultima vez. Por tanto, nem acreditei quando o vi descer do carro. Não sei se é porque sempre tive essa paixonite por ele, mas Sasuke parecia mais másculo do que nunca. Até uma barba rala, ele tinha. Nossa! Tive que suspirar, sentindo aquele calorzinho passar pelo corpo. Ele estava de calça jeans, com um sapato e regata branca. Muito sexy. Olhou-me rapidamente, sem se dar conta, mas antes de abrir o portão da sua casa, me olhou novamente.

— Sakura? — ele me olhou da cabeça aos pés.

— Ei! — abanei para ele, enquanto pegava o dinheiro da minha carteira, para pagar o motorista. Aí, ele veio em minha direção, para um abraço.

— Puta merda! Quanto tempo, hein?

— Pois é! — me corpo todo estremeceu com seu toque. Nossa, ele estava muito gato, muito gostoso. E seu perfume era inebriante. E percebi como ele passou as mãos em meus braços e costas, de uma forma muito íntima. Gostei daquela ousadia, é claro.

— E esse cabelo cor de rosa? — ele sorri, passando os dedos para tirar os frios de cabelo que caíam sobre meus olhos. E eu derreti.

— Po.. Pois é. Pintei quando passei no vestibular.

— Hehehe. Falei com sua mãe semana passada. Ela me contou que você tinha se mudado pra capital. — além de tudo isso, sua voz havia engrossado mais. Estava mais sedutora do que nunca. Até senti um frio na barriga, pensando em todo esse tempo em que passamos longe um do outro. Será que eu mudei tanto assim também? Será que ele notou? O que diabos ele está pensando sobre mim? Argh!

— Pois então... Fui fazer faculdade. — eu estava mais nervosa do que deveria. Será que ele notou?

— E agora? Está de volta, ou o que?

— Ou o que. Visitando meus pais.

— Legal. — ele sorriu novamente. Juro que faltou pouco para me liquefazer aqui.

— Ahm, e vocês? E seu irmão? — perguntei, como quem não quer nada.

— Voltamos a morar com o pai.

— Legal. — muito legal, na verdade! — E como ele está?

— O pai está bem. Está viajando. Volta em três dias. Ahm... Você não quer entrar? Eu ia adorar conversar mais contigo. — essa foi um convite e tanto. Eu estava com medo de achar que fosse apenas invenção da minha cabeça, mas eu tinha a impressão de que ele estava me comendo com os olhos também. Bom, eu estava com uma blusa de alça decotada, e vestia uma mini saia jeans. Estava quente, ora bolas.

— Claro. Você está sozinho?

— Acredito que sim. O Itachi deu uma saída também. Disse-me que voltaria tarde. — ele me diz, piscando o olho esquerdo para mim, enquanto abria o portão. Maravilha, pensei.

Ok, aquilo não era tão maravilhoso assim, porque minha consciência ficaria suja e pesada. Eu não poderia trair meu namorado. Ele fora a melhor coisa que havia me acontecido.

Desde então, isto é.

Quantas oportunidades se têm de poder ficar com o cara com quem você sempre sonhou? Além disso, eu ficaria por pouco tempo. E só Deus sabe quando voltaria a revê-los, certo? E qualquer coisa que acontecesse, não significaria nada para mim. Eu queria apenas me exibir um pouco, mostrando-lhes o que perderam. Uma espécie de vingança, sabe?

Então, sem pensar duas vezes, entrei logo atrás dele. Deixaria a culpa me consumir depois.

Havia uns bons anos desde a última vez que estivera dentro daquela casa, quando minha mãe conversava com a mãe deles. Nós brincamos de esconde-esconde. Ainda me lembrava de todos os detalhes daquela casa, mas agora, ela parecia completamente diferente. Na sala, vi uma porta retrato do pai deles abraçado à outra mulher. Sua madrasta, presumi.

Bom, ele tirou os sapatos, os largando no meio da sala mesmo. E aí, fez sinal para que me sentasse ao lado dele no sofá. Deixei minha mala ao lado da porta e sentei ao seu lado, cruzando as pernas. Percebi o olhar nada discreto para minhas coxas.

Mas até aí, tudo bem. Jogamos um pouco de conversa fora. Trocamos elogios. Ele me dissera que estava muito bonita com os cabelos pintados, e eu lhe disse que ele estava com mais cara de homem, com a barba rala. Ele estufou o peito, orgulhoso, e rimos. Lembramos de algumas artimanhas do passado, como a vez em que ele viu minha calçinha, e saiu berrando pela rua dizendo que era branca com bolinhas azuis.

Trocamos mais alguns olhares e sorrisos insinuantes, até que ele se aproximou, encostando sua mão sobre minha coxa. Ficou alisando-me enquanto me dizia que pensava em mim.

Eu estava com aquela vingança em mente, mas olhar para aquela mão larga alisando minha pele, me causou arrepios. E ele percebeu, pois achou que estava com frio. Mas acho que foi apenas um desculpa que ele arranjou para colar seu corpo contra o meu, e me envolver com aqueles braços longos e musculosos. E aí, aos poucos, ele veio se chagando, aproximando os lábios dos meus, enquanto me lançava aquele olhar super sedutor, que sempre tivera.

Mas logo em seguida, ouvimos um barulho de portas, ou gavetas, se fecharem. E então, o Itachi aparece. Nu. Completamente nu.

— Sasuke, você viu meu boxer... — e então, ele me viu ali parada, no sofá —... preto. — e sorriu para mim. Um sorriso um tanto malicioso, safado, devo dizer. Por Deus, aquele homem estava gostoso! Seu corpo estava bem mais definido de como eu me lembrava dele. Continua com os cabelos longos; mas soltos e molhados, como estavam, o deixava ainda mais incrível. Tive medo até de me engasgar com a própria saliva. Mas Sasuke, irritado, se meteu na frente da minha visão.

— Puta merda, Itachi! Com licença? Não está vendo que a Sakura está aqui?

— Estou sim. Oi Sakura.

— O-olá. — virei o rosto para os quadros pendurados na parede, me sentindo muito tentada a continuar a olhá-lo.

— Você não tinha saído?

— Tcharam! Voltei. — notei seu tom zombeteiro.

Geralmente Sasuke era o sarcástico. Mas o Itachi me pareceu bastante à vontade, para quem sempre fora sério. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, isto é. De qualquer forma, Sasuke o empurrou de volta para o quarto e, alguns instantes depois, voltou.

— Me desculpe. Achei que ele não estaria em casa.

— Não se preocupe. — lhe digo.

Aí, o cabeludo apareceu de novo vestindo uma camisa preta e bermuda jeans desbotada, que cobria os joelhos, me mostrando suas canelas cabeludas. Humm. Gosto de homens com canelas peludas, com peito e braço liso. Sua bermuda estava meio folgada, de modo que deveria mostrar a ponta do elástico de seu boxer. Deveria, mas não mostrava. Provavelmente porque não usava uma. Aí, ele se aproximou de mim, no sofá, sentando do outro lado.

— Ei, Sasuke, porque você não nos serve algo para bebermos? — Itachi sugere. Sasuke o olhou fuzilando com os olhos, mas foi até a cozinha sem dizer nada. Então, foi a vez do cabeludo dar seu passe.

— Me desculpe pelo o ocorrido. — ele diz, com um sorriso torto, insinuante. Engoli a seco.

— Sem problemas. Você está na sua casa; a intrusa sou eu.

— Oh, não diga isso. Você sabe que nunca será uma intrusa para nós! É praticamente da família. — aí ele me abraçou bem firme, me deixando sentir o perfume de seus cabelos úmidos.

Mas ele se demorou no abraço, passando os dedos em minhas costas. Ao me liberar de seus braços, aos poucos, cruzamos nossos olhares.

— Esses dias mesmo, estava me lembrando de ti. Você lembra do dia em que te agarrei? Acho que foi um dia antes de irmos embora com nossa mãe. — ele praticamente sussurrou as palavras, com o rosto bem próximo ao meu. Até senti seu hálito de pasta de dente.

— Lembro sim. — senti minhas bochechas esquentarem rapidinho. Se não me engano, ele estava bêbado, inclusive. Então, sem cerimônias, ele segurou minha nuca para um beijo. E que beijo! Sua língua deslizava pela minha sem um pingo de constrangimento. Era muito deliciosa, embora urgente. Aí, ouvimos os passos do Sasuke, na cozinha, e nos separamos. E logo ele apareceu com uma bandeja com três taças com vinho.

Bebemos alguns goles, e eles me contaram que estavam trabalhando, já haviam se formado. Sasuke era engenheiro, enquanto Itachi trabalhava com jornalismo. Lhes contei que fazia medicina, e eles me elogiaram. Sasuke até brincou, dizendo que poderia ser médica particular deles (com segundas intenções, isto é). Aí, conversa vai, conversa vem; já bebíamos a segunda dose do vinho, quando Itachi propôs um jogo.

Eles tinham uma mesa de pebolim num dos quartos; acho que era do Sasuke. Sua idéia de diversão incluía roupas no chão para cada um que perdesse, dando a vez para o que estivesse de fora. Lógico que eu já fazia uma idéia de como esse jogo terminaria...

Tiramos par ou impar para ver os que começavam a jogar. Os dois puseram números impar, portanto, eles começaram. Sasuke perdeu a primeira partida, tirando a camisa. Nossa, se com o Itachi já ficara impressionada, com o Sasuke, então, mais ainda. Não que ele tivesse o corpo mais musculoso, mas era mais definido. E ele tinha uma tatuagem sexy no ombro esquerdo, que me deu vontade de explorá-la com os dedos e a língua. Hehehe. Então foi minha vez de jogar contra o Itachi. Ganhei, embora eu suspeitasse de que ele perdera de propósito. Afinal, eu sempre fui péssima em pebolim. Ele tirou sua camiseta, um tanto devagar, como se tentasse me seduzir ainda mais. Humm. Eu já podia sentir na pele que eles iriam me deixar louca.

Aí, joguei contra o Sasuke. Desta vez, ele fez gol. Olhei para eles, insinuantemente, perguntando o que seria. Aí, ele me olhou de cima a baixo, e pediu para tirar o sutiã. À essa altura, eu já estava excitada e, tirar o sutiã, me causou calafrios. E vê-los me comendo com os olhos, me encheu de tesão. Eu sabia que eles estavam olhando para meus mamilos rígidos, que já transparecia pela blusa. Itachi até mordeu o lábio inferior, me olhando com aqueles olhos cheios de cobiça.

Aí, Sasuke perdeu a partida (acho que propositalmente, já que o Itachi só teria a bermuda para ficar completamente nu) e tirou sua calça jeans, ficando apenas com sua boxer preta. Era impossível não reparar naquele volume, por baixo daquele pano apertado em sua virilha. Nossa, senti uma corrente elétrica passar pelo corpo. E ele viu que o olhei, pois me mostrou aquele sorriso maravilhoso de lábios colados. E então, fui jogar contra o Itachi, que me olhava desafiadoramente. Bom, sem grandes esforços, ele me fez perder. E me pediu para tirar a calcinha. Então, insinuantemente, me virei de costas e fui baixando a calcinha, lentamente, indo até o chão, sabendo que eles estariam olhando para a minha bunda. Mas antes mesmo de tirá-las dos pés, Itachi empurrou a mesa para o lado, e se pôs atrás de mim, encaixando seu membro entre minhas penas. Aí, lentamente, ele ergueu minha saia, para ver minha bunda nua.

— Ohh, que delícia! — ele murmurou.

Sasuke não o deixou para trás, e me ergueu. Quase rocei o rosto em seu membro já enrijecido dentro daquela boxer. Aí, ele me deu um beijo maravilhoso. Deslizava a língua entre a minha, enquanto ia massageando meus seios. Que delicia mesmo! Enquanto isso Itachi se pôs de joelhos, separou minhas pernas uma da outra, e pôs sua cabeça no meio para chupar minha bucetinha já toda molhadinha.

Depois desses amassos quentes, Sasuke, lentamente, foi erguendo minha blusa. E gemeu, quando meus mamilos apareceram diante seus olhos. Sem pensar duas vezes, abocanhou meu seio esquerdo, chupando com força meu bico duro, beliscando o outro. Eu gemi rebolando a bunda no rosto do Itachi. Aí, eles me levaram para a cama do Sasuke, sendo que o Itachi ficara por baixo de mim. Primeiro ele lambeu minha língua de um jeito bem safado, enquanto Sasuke não parava de chupar meus peitos. Depois, ele cuspiu na mão, e pôs seu lubrificante improvisado em minha bunda e, vagarosamente, foi metendo aquela tora quente em mim. Juro que senti minhas pernas fraquejarem. E então, Sasuke veio para chupar mais minha bocetinha, para então, enfiar seu cacete duro em mim. Nossa que delicia ser comida pelos irmãos, ao mesmo tempo! Nunca que iria pensar que uma coisa dessas fosse realmente acontecer. Mas cá estava, com Sasuke socando com força seu pau duro, enquanto Itachi metia o seu bem gostoso em minha bunda. Eu gemia alto, rebolando para eles. Poderia facilmente, passar a noite toda ali, com eles dois me comendo bem gostoso.

Itachi puxava de leve meus cabelos, enquanto sussurrava em meu ouvido, dizendo que eu estava muito gostosa, e minha bunda o deixava louco. Aí, eu tive uma idéia. Puxei Sasuke, para que se inclinasse sobre meu corpo, e beijei sua boca maravilhosa, mordiscando seus lábios. Ele sorriu, e o fiz beijar o irmão. Eles estranharam, no início, mas acho que a bebida o fizera ceder. Era muito excitante mesmo, estar ali, entre eles, vendo-os se beijarem ruidosamente. Eu via direitinho a língua do Sasuke chupando o Itachi, e vice-versa.

Ficamos nisso por um tempo, e, depois, eles inverteram de lugar. Sasuke veio socar minha bunda, enquanto o Itachi veio comer minha xaninha. Mas não sem antes me fazer chupar aquelas toras duras e molhadas pelo meu próprio liquido.

Foi incrivelmente bom mesmo. Depois, transei apenas com um, e com o outro em seguida. Até que eles não se agüentaram, e me puseram de joelhos entre os dois, me fazendo masturbar um, e chupar o outro, até que jorrassem seus gozos em mim.

E essa foi a maior aventura da minha vida. Depois que caíram exaustos, e adormeceram, juntei minhas coisas e fui embora. No fim, nem fiquei um dia com meus pais. Acabei voltando ainda naquela madrugada, para não ter que encontrá-los novamente. Pelo menos isso, eu devia ao meu namorado.

Fim.


End file.
